Fonker's Parents Tale
by FanboyGameFox
Summary: This Story is kinda copyright because my character name is like the same as Conker but it's Fonker I just replace one letter and Fonker is a teddy bear that looks like the tediz in Bad Fur Day but he is a nice bear and I edit him a little so it wont be like the same tediz looks even though he still has stitches but only on his face.


_**Fonker's Parents Tale**_

There was a teddy bear named Fonker, he was a happy teddy bear he likes to have fun, he loves his family, he loves everyone. Fonker also has scars on his face, he wants to go outside but he end up falling down in a big hill and hurt himself. That where Fonker's mom need to fix his face because it was kinda rip.

One day it's Fonker birthday, Fonker has no friends so they celebrate by going to the movie theater. Fonker has to pick one movie since it's his birthday, he picked the movie called _**The 3 Friendly Bears**_, he loves that show and even had a movie out of it.

The story starts off when the 3 bear are talking about friends and one of them said you always need a friend. Fonker was a little sad he never a friend ever since he has some stitches of his face people called him a freak.

When the movie was done and about to go home there was an alert. All teddy bears are freaking out they had no clue what's going on. Fonker and his parents went to see and they saw a group of teddy bears with weapons on there hands, all they want is money and if they didn't get it soon they had no choice but kill everyone.

Everybody is trying to get out and went out to be a big chaos, people were pushing, shaving, fighting, just to get out of there. When Fonker's parents were trying to get out with Fonker on his dad arm they got hit on the head and the robbers took Fonker's parents outside Fonker was scared he was only 9 years, he didn't know what to do so he ran into the door to get out, but one of the robbers kick Fonker on the face and he fell down unconscious.

_**10 Hours Later**_

Fonker woke up and went out, he ask anyone to know what happen people still called him a freak. Fonker ran to his house to see what happen when he was inside of his house there was a big mess Fonker his crying a little because he thought he could find his parents in his house but all he can find is just a big mess. Fonker has an idea he wants to find his parents no matter how long it takes him he will find him. He founds some white gloves and wore them, he got his Baseball bat and his slingshot and getting ready for his adventure.

**_1 Hour Later_**

Fonker went everywhere even the bathroom just to try to find them. Fonker got lost he didn't know where he is and also hungry, Fonker found a farm he went to the farm to see anyone is there.

He found animals like cows and goats nothing else. He went up to the animals just to take a look and a view to the animal.

_**Later**_

Fonker Heard a noise, Fonker is hiding somewhere he is too scared to get out because he might think its gonna be the robbers. The guy went out and enters the farm house, Fonker is scared he can't get a good view of the person. The guy went up closer and closer right where Fonker is hiding and he has a weapon on his hand, sounds like he is getting closer to Fonker when the guy found out about someone is here he looked where Fonker is hiding.

The guy found Fonker he picked him up and Fonker is trying to fight back, Fonker got his baseball bat and hit the guy in the face, the guy let Fonker go and he cover his face with his hands. Fonker ran away but he got a good view of the guy face and he is really a farmer that works here. Fonker was sorry what he did, he didn't know it was a farmer.

_**Later**_

Fonker sat with the farmer and he said that he was sorry about hitting his face, while the farmer is getting mad with Fonker, Fonker told him about what happen to his family and his house. The farmer felt kinda sad after when Fonker said that but still Fonker needs a punishment so the farmer got a deal with Fonker, he said if you could help me to steal something that my enemy has I will reward on something good. Fonker thought that was a good deal so he said ok. The Farmer told Fonker where his enemy lives in which is a hug house like a rich person he lived in.

Fonker was getting ready to steal something that The Farmer said he told him to steal his seeds from him. So Fonker ask himself is this guy poor because looks like he can't buy new ones, but Fonker has his punishment so he will steals his own seeds but he ask himself again how did that guy stole The Farmer seeds, he hope The Farmer will tell him but right now he got some seeds to steal.

Fonker goes top the front door looks like its lock so Fonker climb his house and yes he found a way to do that. Fonker enters through the window and see a person sleeping in the bed Fonker things that is him (which it is), Fonker move slow and find a seeds in his room first.

_**Later**_

Fonker didn't found anything all he found is something useless that anybody don't need. Fonker went out to the room and find some seeds but the house is too big that he found a lots of doors to go through, Fonker said to himself it might be stressing but i'll do this for The Farmer.

**_Later_**

Fonker heard something, it was that guy that was sleeping earlier. Fonker said to himself great now I got to hide and find the seeds, while Fonker is hiding he might find the seeds so he can get out of here. Looks like the guy is in the bathroom Fonker stopped hiding and try to find it fast when he went to the kitchen by the window he found the seeds, Fonker is happy he finally found them so Fonker got them and right after that the guy showed up.

He looked at Fonker and Fonker just standing there and the guy ask Fonker some questions and first question was simple is what are you doing, Fonker didn't say anything so he just ran away. The guy chase after Fonker but the guy is too slow so he locked all the doors and put traps and robots just to get Fonker.

Fonker kelp on running just to find at least one is open, the robots are chasing him, Fonker is running as fast as he can there's some spike floors and some goo just to make him slow.

_**After The Chase**_

Fonker enters the bedroom and see the window is still open so he jump out of the window. While The Farmer is just sitting there relaxing he saw Fonker falling to the sky The Farmer grab Fonker for his safety and Fonker give the seeds to The Farmer, The Farmer was really happy he jumped around with full of happiness.

_**Back Where The Farm Is**_

The Farmer give Fonker a reward he gave him a grappling hook Fonker was surprise that he has that, He hold it and tried it out. Fonker thinks that his grappling hook is going to be useful for something.

_**Out Of The Farm**_

Fonker wave to the farmer and continues to find his parents and hope to find them sooner.

**To Be Continues**


End file.
